Puberty
by Warhaler
Summary: Rice thought that after Cell nothing could bring her down. Well puberty is up for the challenge and it's bringing out the most awkward traits a young half saiyan can experience. Gender bent Gohan fic. Rated M because I might feel like a perv.
1. Chapter 1

**Puberty.**

For a eleven year old girl, Rice though that nothing could be scarier than watching your father die at the hands of an anthropomorphic mutant cockroach, and she might be over exaggerating when she said that puberty was definitely a close second. No one could have predicted the effects of the growth spurs a young female half saiyan, half human would experience. Well only one person could, but Vegeta was the last person anyone would go to for child rasing tips. But when a thirteen year old girl suddenly develops breasts of a grown woman, grows to a high of one and a half meters in less than a month, her mother decided that trusting the last full blooded survivor of her husband's race and the only person who might know what the fuck is going on, isn't such a terrible idea. So the first chance she got, she called her long time friend Bulma Briefs and scheduled a meeting with the so called prince of all saiyans.

"All right Vegeta you know I don't like you and it pains me to resort to asking you of all people for help. So if possible with as little sas as you can manage explain what the hell is happening to my daughter. "

Chi-chi was a busy woman. She had two children to take care of and both could eat a dinosaur each. That's a lot of dishes to clean and considering her youngest, Goten was not yet potty trained, a lot of

diapers to change.

Vegeta, in somewhat of a good mood, decided that he wasn't feeling like a royal asshole. And therefore gave a proper answer.

"Seems to me like she's just going through puberty."

"Well it's obviously not normal puberty! Humans don't suddenly grow this high and they certainly don't develop tits like these in a month. It must be a saiyan thing."

"Mother! Language. "

Embarrassed by Chi-chi's use of the word 'tits' Rice had turned a light shade of infrared. She didn't really feel like being part of the conversation, not to mention she had developed a slight case of anemia since she had begun growing.

"One month? Well that is unusual, even by saiyan standards. 'Hmm' I'd suppose the only possibility is that she's becoming a as you humans call it 'milk maid'."

"WHAT!?"

Both Rice and Vegeta had to cover their ears after that abominable screech.

"I am not allowing my daughter to become someone's idea of a fetish! How do we stop it? What caused it?"

"Will you calm down? She's been someone's idea of a fetish since fetishes existed. I don't know how to stop it and I don't see a reason you should. As for what caused it it's common for the daughters of third class warriors to , Kakarot as strong as he was before he died was still half as strong as Raditz when the brat was conceived. Genetics began their work long before you two even began to fuck. "

"Lalala... I'm not hearing this. I'm going outside! "

As Rice ran out of the room, ears covered and singing random words, until she felt something pressed against her breasts. Upon inspection she discovered a child which looked barely a year old.

It had lavender hair and levitated about two meters from the ground.

A little stunned from the impact the kid looked around confused before laying his eyes on Rice.

"MAMA!"

"TRUNKS?"

Little Trunks yelped before flying right between Rice's breasts. In her confusion Rice hugged Trunks before cradling him.

"When did you learn to fly? And why aren't you with your mother?"

Trunks however had fallen fast asleep in the girl's arms and refused to wake up.

'You big baby, let's get you to Bulma before you wet yourself. '

Sensing around for Bulma's life energy, Rice found her frantically running around on the upper floor.

Gently, in order to avoid waking up the baby in her arms, she flew up the stairs towards Vegeta's wife.

Back with Vegeta and Chi-chi.

"So now that you explained the customs of your people and the social standing of the milk maids,

tell me what's going to happen to my daughter. "

"Hard to say. Breeding outside our species is incredibly rare. There have never been any documentations of this ever happening. If she's anything like the maids on planet Vegeta it's highly probable the she will continue to grow until the age of twenty. She'll get another two cup sizes in the least, and well… there's the lactation.

"Oh my gosh. Please tell me that's the worst of it. "

"Let me check. Strong maternal instincts, lowered inhibition, big lactating tits… Yea that should be all of them. "

After a quick lecture on the difference in genetics and evolutionary traits between different classes of the saiyan population, Chi-chi had developed a minor migraine.

"Is there any benefit from this, this mutation?"

"Of course there is. If not for the M'er Planet Vegeta wouldn't have survived nearly as long as it had.

The solders from Freeza's army would often visit.

Hell if not for the milk Beereus would have destroyed the planet forty years ago. "

"I have no idea who this Beerus is. But I'm talking practical benefits. How will Rice becoming this M'herr or however you call it, help her here on Earth. "

"Well they make for great baby sitters for instance.

Whenever a child with acceptable power is born one milk maid be appointed to care for it. We saiyans eat a lot in case you haven't noticed. Isn't that enough for you. For someone so insistent on keeping her brat from fighting you've been surprisingly against Rice becoming quite literally the only example of our species not suited for it."

The realisation hit Chi-chi like a ton of bricks.

True she didn't want her daughter to fight anymore, but was this the only way? Was becoming a milk maid, which according to what Vegeta said were only used for child care and prostitution, really a better alternative than endangering her life fighting aliens, mutants and other murderous entities?

Yes. Yes it was, for the few disadvantages which the effects of puberty provides the alternatives were much worse. Plus just because some alien customs dictated her role on their planet didn't mean she couldn't become something different, like a president, or an astronaut, or a fighter. Back to square one then.

"You wouldn't understand. Ever since Raditz came to Earth both Goku and Rice entered into a place I could never go to. They kept fighting and Goku even died twice. Now for the first time since then I felt like I could be a mother to Rice and she begins to experience something I have no idea how to help her with. When something I don't understand happens to her who will be there to help. It's scary knowing that my daughter and I barely share anything in common, that I might not be there for her when she needs help. "

"Your whining sounds like gibberish to me. If she is stronger me then she is stronger than anything this world can throw at her. For now just let her grow up, feed her well, preferably something high in fat and calcium, maybe keep a few senzu beans for good measure. If you still have problems with anything else go ask Bulma, she feels like she owes that girl a liver or something. "

"You are probably right. Surprisingly enough you weren't an ass, Bulma's influence must have gotten to you. "

"Yea right, I'm just in a good mood since I learned that Vegeta Jr. is on his way."

"Oh my. Congratulations, but is Bulma really allowing you to name your son Vegeta Jr.?"

"Firs of it's a girl, secondly I'm allowed to name my child whatever I wish. And Bulma did say I can name her after me if she looks like me. Also she will not be named after me, she'll be named after my father king Vegeta. That's how I managed to slip past her conditions. "

Vegeta looked pretty pleased with himself for the idea. He wasn't there for Trunks's birth and unlike before Cell he seemed to look forward to being a father. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to have a daughter, or maybe it was the influence future Trunks left him.

"Well congratulations either way. Now I should get Rice and return home, my father is probably going crazy caring for Goten. "

"When she begins lactating be sure to bring her here, it's much healthier to feed my daughter rather than using those machines. "

"That's revol... you know what? I don't understand this. I'll ask her if she wants to. But you have to tell your wife about it."

"Deal. "

With that final exchange Chi-chi said her goodbyes and with a quick question of where Rice was she went out to pick her up.

"And then Trunks just flew into me. I didn't even know he could fly."

"Me neither, he can barely walk. Maybe he learned how to it by watching Vegeta. Now I have to make him an inescapable cradle. "

Somewhere in the middle of their conversation

Chi-chi entered into the room.

"Rice. We have to get going. "

"Oh, ok mom. It's been very nice talking to you Bulma, I hope we can do it again. "

"If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask me for help. You too Chi-chi. "

"I'll be sure to, Oh and Bulma, congratulations. "

"Vegeta told you about it did he, no surprise there, he's been bragging about it to everyone he met. "

After saying their goodbyes Rice and Chi-chi left Capsule Corp. Via nimbus. The cloud could take them back home in ten minutes, much faster than any jet copter on the planet.

During the flight the two women had a short conversation.

"So mom, how did your conversation with Vegeta go?"

"Surprisingly nice. What did you and Bulma talk about? "

"Well Trunks can fly. That's a thing. We talked a little about Bra and other things. "

"Oh, that's nice what cup size is she?"

"No, not types of bras, Bulma's daughter. I thought Vegeta told you."

"He actually referred to her as 'Vegeta Junior " apparently if she looks like him he's allowed to name her."

"Ah yes, there was something like that. But it's probably not going to happen. Bulma made a genetic study on her. She practically has baby pictures for the next three years already. "

"Oh Vegeta is going to be passed. He was so confident that he'd out smart her. It's kind of funny now that I think about it. "

"It is isn't it. Hey mom. When I was talking to Bulma about myself, she kind of asked me weather I was willing to un… well... breast feed Bra."

"Oh. Vegeta brought up that same topic. "

"He wants you to breast feed her to?"

"Don't get smart with me young lady. If you want to do it I won't stop you. If you think it's too much don't be afraid to say. There are a lot of things happening to you that I don't understand, so I'm going to go with Vegeta's advice. Just do what feels natural. "

"Thanks mom. I'll consider it."

"You're welcome. Now what do you want to eat I'm thinking of dinosaur eggs and stake."

"Can I eat the eggshells? I'm going to need the calcium. "

"Clever girl. "


	2. School hasn't even started part 1

Over the next three years Rice had grown and matured into a fine example of a young woman.

True, her education had progressed to the point where school was practically unnecessary, but if she wanted to enter collage the formal document proving how smart she is would be a benefit. Also friends were a thing she lacked and where better to find them than in school.

With the way her body had grown she couldn't fight like she did when she was eleven. The genes which were developing her body for world with ten times the gravitational pull Earth ended up placing a big weight on her shoulders. Literally. Without the greater gravitational force to hinder them, Rice's boobs had grown to a record braking size. Not just fighting, even eating was becoming an issue. Her body was tough enough to shrug of anything that would harm any other person, therefore her breasts didn't sag as much as they should and instead grew at somewhat of an awkward way.

Shopping for undergarments was a different chore in itself. Finding a bra to fit her was hard by its own, but the danger of her boobs leaking milk every time too much pressure was applied was the real problem. Lucky for her, Bulma could replicate saiyan battle armour and spandex. The spandex being useful here. With several well placed supports it was more comfortable and practical than an actual bra.

But just because punches were harder to pull off didn't mean she completely stopped practicing.

Instead of her fists she used her legs. Even though she couldn't see them most of the time.

Chi manipulation was a standard practice, in fact with her arms being sealed most of the time she'd gotten rather creative. Using psychic powers to levitate objects she couldn't reach, cooking food and even for eating.

But while that had been helpful in her daily life, putting her clothes on was still a massive chore. Much like with her under top finding something that would fit her properly was next to impossible. She'd been nagging Piccolo to teach her magic for the sole purpose of willing clothes into existence.

Her former mentor was being very stubborn about the whole thing, because apparently magic was dangerous and shouldn't be used recklessly.

The conversation led to an argument in which Rice decided not to speak to him for a week.

After finishing her morning exercise with a couple of stretches, the adolescent half saiyan felt something climbing on her.

"Goten I've told you a hundred times, my boobs are not a docking station. "

"But they're so soft and bouncy."

Her younger brother Goten had been pestering her constantly, the word 'No' just didn't exist in his limited vocabulary. Ever since his seventh birthday he'd been insistent on spending as much time with her as he could. The child was obviously seeking attention, being the only man in the house must've been lonely for someone so young.

"Why are you up so early anyway? You'd usually be in bed for another hour, or at least until you smell breakfast. "

"Well today is your first day at school and I wanted to see you off. "

"Aaw! That's sweet of you. "

With a light flex of her chest muscles she sent her brother several inches higher into the air before pulling him in bear hug.

"Sis I can't breathe. "

"Oh, sorry about that. Well I better get dressed, god knows how long that will take."

"Ok, I'll tell mom. "

Rice flew into the house and went straight to the shower.

Taking of her spandex bra and training pants as well as the weights on her wrists and feet. If she wasn't able to improve her skill then at least she would work on her physical power.

Adjusting the water to her liking she began washing of the grime accumulated during the morning.

After cleaning up she entered her room. Because according to her mother boys and girls shouldn't share a room she had build an entire separate section to the house. With her abilities and knowledge of architecture the project was completed in less than a week. It wasn't anything too fancy but it was spacious, plus she was the only one with the key to it. Maybe she would upgrade the entire house during the summer.

'Now, what to wear? Should I put on a skirt? How long does it have to be in order to make a good first impression and not make me look like a slut? What about shoes? Satan city is very warm so maybe sandals, or should I go for heals? But my legs are already pretty long. And what about the top? I'm going to wear spandex underneath, but it's so skin tight people might think I'm not wearing anything underneath. Uh accessories, maybe a necklace and a bracelet no rings. "

While contemplating her choice of attire she completely lost track of time. Snapping out of her daze when Chi-chi knocked on her door.

"Rice, breakfast is ready. Hurry up before Goten eats it all. "

'Oh tits! Well I guess this will have to do. '

"I'll be there in a minute mom."

Using all of the speed she could muster she put on her bra, a tank top with black and white stripes, a pair of jeans that were a little tight, and a pair of high heels.

Grabbing her satchel she bolted to the kitchen/dining room where Goten was already stuffing his face.

"You'd best hurry up dear, you don't want to be late for your first day do you? "

"I still have an hour and a half before class starts and the school is no more than a three minute flight from here."

Rice was now levitating several boiled eggs, one plate of bacon and a bowl of rice, using her psychic power she manipulated the food into her mouth.

"Well you won't be landing right in front of the building now will you. Use the time to look around and get to know the place better. "

"I suppose you're right. "

Finishing of last of her food Rice got up and ran outside.

"Bye mom, bye Goten. I'll see you all tonight. "

A collective goodbye from her family was heard and Rice flew in direction to Satan city.

'All right, this looks like a good place to land. Now what do I do for the next eighty minutes? Maybe I'll get some ice cream. Yea that sounds good. '

Even though it was already autumn the climate around here was warm enough to be mistaken for early summer. So it didn't take long for the half saiyan to find an open ice cream vendor.

"Good morning, how much for three scopes of chocolate?"

"Well little lady it's usually three zenni, but for you it's on the house as long as you tell me your name. "

The man behind the counter looked about her age, with long, straight blonde hair and bulging muscles, he was obviously showing off.

"Well who am to turn down free ice cream. I'm Rice. Son Rice. "

"Well miss Rice, I'm Sharpener. And here's your free ice cream. "

The treat consisted of three chocolate balls inside a sweetened waffle cone.

"I hope it's not rude of me for asking but might you be attending Orange Star High.?"

"You just treated me to free ice cream, of course it's not rude. Yes I will be studying there as of today. How did you know?"

"Well I study there myself. There were rumors about a new student from out of town, and since a girl like you, who looks like she should be on the cover of a magazine, appeared, well I put two and two together. "

"Wow. But wait, just because I haven't modeled for a magazine doesn't mean I'm from out of town. "

"Don't underestimate the male student body of Orange Star. If a pretty girl like you lived here every one of us would know you."

"That's amazing. I little creepy, but amazing non the less. "

"Well I don't like to brag, but if you go out with me after school I'll show you something much more amazi..."

"POLICE! Put the weapon down and surrender immediately! "

Behind Rice a masked man with a gun was being chased by a police officer with a white chest piece underneath his jacket. The masked man, upon laying eyes on Rice ran straight towards her. Holding a gun against her head he wrapped his free arm around her throat placing her between the criminal and his pursuer.

"Stand down pig! Or the girl will have to deal with more than an ice cream headache!"

"Dammit. Miss Remain calm everything is going to be fine."

Rice was nowhere near as distressed the officer believed her to be. Even as the man held her at gunpoint she didn't bother to stop eating her frozen treat.

"Ok, if you say so."

"Mighty brave ain't ya girly. Do you think I won't pull the trigger and blast your pretty little head all over the sidewalk? "

"You think I'm pretty? I've been getting a lot of compliments since I got here. If you'd open up with a compliment instead of murder threats I might have been less uncomfortable with you grinding your junk against me."

"I'll be sure to remember that next time I meet you.

Hey pig, the chick managed to put me in a good mood. Bring me a car and ill be sure to treat her nicely. "

The policeman, whose face Rice couldn't see, took out his radio and reported the situation to his superiors.

"Now while the cop does his thing why don't we take the time and get to know each other a little better. Let me start. I'm a fugitive from the law wanted for theft and assault, thirty six years old and as you can feel I have eight inches worth of meat I'm willing to give you. Your turn. Why don't you start with telling your name and cup size. "

"I'm Rice. And my bra size is double F, although I haven't measured them in more than a month so they might be a G."

"Oh girl you know just what to say to me me hard, you got milk in there too?"

"Yea, but that's a sensitive subject. Please don't bring attention to it."

The robber was somewhat stunned by the lack of fear his hostage was showing, none the less everything she's said so far had been a massive turn on for him.

"You thirsty little whore. You want me. Don't you? What, does having two guns pressed against you moisten you up. Why not let me get a feel. "

"I think you are getting the wrong impression. Coping a feel will cost you a lot more than one compliment. See the blonde guy treated me to free ice cream. You have to at least top that, otherwise I'll feel cheap. "

But the masked, soon to be charged for rape, criminal wasn't taking a no for an answer. Running the hand he used to hold her down to her chest and underneath her clothes he was already fondling her right breast before she was done speaking.

It wasn't that Rice didn't mind, but her mother had told her to refrain from fighting. Still the rage emitting from the law enforcer at the sight of what the rapist was doing before his very eyes made her think that enough is enough. Also the way her captor was grinding his dick against her as had gotten rather annoying.

"Aw come on. We are already such good friends. You can't just get me hard and leave. That's just mean and quite frankly a sign of poor manners. "

"Is... is that true? Hey Sharpener is what he saying true. "

Sharpener, who had taken cover behind the counter, decided that Rice, being kind of an airhead, needed some pointers on city life.

"While very frustrating I believe that you have the full right to cock block in this situation. Then again doing that to a man who has a gun pressed against your head is not the wisest thing to do. "

Said man had currently stopped manhandling her boobs and was now shoving his hand inside her jeans and grabbing a handful of her ass.

"See listen to blondy over there. He seems like smart young man. Now let's see what we're working with in the front. "

Shifting his palm to the lower part of her stomach below the bellybutton, the criminal had lost all restraint. With the way he was moving his hips Rice might as well have given him a rim job.

"Wait a minute. Are you going co..."

His sentence was interrupted, and the crook found himself upside down in the air. A sudden pain in the wrist made him drop his weapon. The last thing he would remember seeing were a pair of cold turquoise eyes looking up at him. And the last words he heard before blacking out were 'Forget. Everything.' And then there was darkness.


	3. School hasn't even started part 2

School hasn't even started yet. Part 2

An amazing scene had just unravelled before the two men. At first it seemed like the poor girl was about to get raped in broad daylight by an armed fugitive from the law. Then faster than you can say 'stranger danger ' Rice had lifted the nan with one hand and slammed him into the ground hard enough to make him loose consciousness.

The policeman was first to react.

"Miss! Are you alright. "

Running over to her, the young officer removed his jacket and placed it on Rice's shoulders.

"Everything is going to be alright. An ambulance is on its way here. Well notify your parents and…"

"Wait, what? Don't do that! My mother will kill me if she learns I got into trouble as soon as I got into town. "

The officer wasn't paying attention to her protest and instead choose to continue assure her of her safety. In fact he seemed more winded after speaking than he was when chasing the criminal.

"Hey Devil! Calm your tits before you talk yourself to asphyxiation. "

Sharpener had chosen this moment to come out of hiding. Apparently he and the policeman were friends close enough to call each other nicknames. Either that or his name was Devil. But who'd name their child like that? Not that Rice was in any position to make fun of him.

"Sharpener where were you looking when this whole thing happened? She was being molested for thirty minutes with at gun point! She needs medical attention, a consultant, a warm drink and a... a..."

"Another ice cream? "

"And another ice cream. Wait, that's not in the protocol."

Confused, Devil had pulled out a small manual and was now looking through it. Rice on the other hand had turned to Sharpener and struck a conversation.

"Three scoops please. Strawberry flavour. "

"Coming right up. I'll put it on Devil's tab."

"Is he going to be alright? He looks like he's on the verge of a mental breakdown. "

"Oh hell be fine. The junior police force of Satan city is very capable. And Devil is the best of the best. It's just that he gets a little nervous around these sorts cases. Plus that manual is bullshit. "

"If the rape victim is a male perform CPR on the genitalia. Why is this in the clown kidnapping section? Why do we have an entire section dedicated to weather or not clowns are scarier than mimes?"

"My father is a high ranking officer and he told me that the police force made the manual as a joke in order to screw with newbies. "

"That seems kind of dangerous. How do they prevent crime if they spend most of their time dicking over the new recruits?"

"They don't! Satan city has the highest crime rate on the continent. By statistics you would have been taken hostage another two times while that idiot was holding a gun to your head. "

"Isn't that a problem? Why are people still living here? "

"To get laid! Duuh. Ever since those cultists from the temple of Majin moved in town this place has been the number one spot on the lust-o-meter. People are fucking just for the sport of it."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I did let that guy get a little too touchy with me. Normally I'd have knocked him out before he got to second base.

"Speaking of that, how did you manage to lift him up with one hand? I know a lot of guys who lift and they still can't do anything close to what you did. "

"I took self defense classes. You have no idea how much trouble these get me into. "

"There are quite a lot of girls our class who'd say the same. But between the two of us, they purposely dress up like sluts and put themselves in those situations. "

"All right I think I found what I'm looking for."

Devil had now finished looking through the manual.

After cuffing the unconscious man he placed a device on his wrist and walked over to the ice cream stand.

"I apologise for my behaviour miss Son, are you alright? You seemed rather startled by the end of well… is there anything you need before I contact your guardian? "

"How about you take off that hat of yours and let me get a look at your face. "

"Oh, well usually protocol prevents me from taking it off while on duty, but I since you asked. "

So far Rice couldn't see his face at all. He kept his head low and seemed pretty shy. But from what she could tell he was probably the strongest person for miles so there was no reason for him to be afraid.

When he took of his police cap Rice kind of shocked. He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. His hair was short and raven black, sticking out

at places. Now that he'd taken a proper posture with his chin held up, Devil was noticeably taller than her,

Not by much, but the half saiyan had to stand on her toes to look him in the eyes. His face was pretty androgynous, lacking any notion of facial hair, he was definitely handsome and you wouldn't confuse him for a girl.

"Hey, stand still. "

"Um miss what are you doing? "

Rice had placed her hands on Devil's shoulders, and with a little force she pushed them several inches down.

"There, sorry about that, I'm not really used to speaking to men taller than me. "

Devil, to his utter shock, found his feet buried two inches in the concrete ground and was now looking at Rice at eye level.

"How, what? "

"Now that I get a good look at you, I think you should get arrested for wearing that stupid hat.

Don't you think so Sharpener. "

"Don't ask me, as far as I care the less he tries to look good the more I become popular by comparison. "

"Aw come on. You should be able to appreciate a handsome man when you see one. "

"Are you implying that I'm gay?"

"Aren't you? Your hair is so pretty and well kept and every magazine I've read mentioned that as a sign of homosexuality. "

"First of all thank you. I've tried really hard to maintain it. Secondly no. I'm not gay. Now while I'd love to keep chatting first period starts in ten minutes. Hey Devil mind giving us a ride to school."

Devil was still trying to comprehend his position in the ground until Sharpener woke him up.

"Oh yea, sure. One second. "

Struggling out of his position, the dark haired boy took out a capsule and threw it on the ground.

The capsule puffed and from the smoke came a dark blue, large jet copter.

"Ok, get in. This will get us there in time."

"That's a different one from last year isn't it? "

"Yup! Capsule Corps latest in line, family friendly jet copter. Comes with auto pilot, wifi, mini fridge, TV and a cappuccino machine. It can accommodate a total of six people. The back seat can extend into a double bed how cool is that! "

"You can tell us on the way. Come on Rice..."

"Shotgun. "

"Dammit. "

"Just get in the copter. We don't have all day. "

Devil wasn't exaggerating when he was talking about his ride. It definitely had everything you could think of. There were three seats in the front and back, the driver's seat was on the far left side, that's where Devil sat. Rice was next to him in the middle seat and Sharpener took the seat next to her.

"Devil I've got to be honest man. I liked your two passenger jet more, back then girls would be sitting in my lap in order to travel and now there's enough room for an orgy in here. Which wouldn't be so bad if you actually planned to use it!"

"Sharpener, girls can still sit on your lap if they wanted to. Plus my ride isn't designed to be a aerial sex spot. Once summer comes around I'm taking this baby for a world tour. Just me with a ton of junk food flying into the sunset. "

"That sounds lovely. But you could have done that with a CC. Nomad. Much more room and comfort for a single person. Plus it's way cheaper than this flying limousine. Why choose this one?"

"Well I'm not planning to use it just for myself.

I'll probably have a party with friends in it. Also if I had the nomad I wouldn't have been able to give you guys the liftand why am talking to you about this?

There are a million other things I should be doing!

Like taking you to the police station for questioning.

how the hell did you push me into concrete, lift a grown man in the air with one hand and why are you not disturbed by what just happened to you?"

"Well I took self defense classes and I'd rather not dwell on the small stuff. "

"No self defense classes can teach you how to display super human strength like that! And what do you mean by small stuff? Death threats and rape are nothing to laugh about. "

"I've always been pretty strong, ever since I was born things that should require a grown man to do I've managed to accomplish with relative ease. Plus ever since my dad died mom needed someone to do the heavy lifting in the house. "

"My condolences in regards to your father. But still all of the events this morning should have had a greater impact on you. You could have died."

"Nah. My skin is incredibly tough. A peashooter like that wouldn't have left a scar. I'm practically bullet proof. "

"I think you might be over exaggerating. Bullets hurt, it's a pointy piece of led that flies faster than the speed of sound. And what about the whole rape thing? Are rape proof too?"

"You are really hung up on that, aren't you? Well to answer your question I could have stopped him whenever I wanted to. I was hoping for a better opportunity to avoid the questions you are asking. I know that what I did was unnatural, but for me it's normal. As I said before, don't sweat the small stuff."

"That's the problem! No one ever 'sweats the small stuff '! People just act as if nothing happens, weather it's sexual assault, murder or any form of crime whatsoever! It's bizarre and unnatural the way they just shrug of the events that should be mentally scarring and..."

"Jeez Devil, bring the whole moon down while you're at it. Rice is fine. Now on to a more important question. Is it true? About the whole milk thing?"

"That's something very embarrassing to ask a girl.

But yes. It's true. "

"So does that mean that you've… you know. "

"Oh no, nothing like that. It's just a condition I have, something about a regressive trait from really far back in my family tree. A bovinious homosapien!

"I see, that does make some sense. I almost failed biology so I've got no idea. But it's nothing to be ashamed of in these parts. In fact you should be bragging about it. It's a massive turn on..."

"Can we please not have this conversation! Look we've arrived. "

Beneath the jetcopter the massive building of Orange Star high school had come into view and Rice amazed at the size and architecture of the establishment.

She just couldn't wait to see what it had in store for her.


	4. First class

First class

Rice, along with her newly acquired friends, landed in the schools designated area. Which was located in a small park, the school itself looked like took ten square kilometre of land . It was a massive building, the main complex was a tower that reached up to the sky. Besides the park Rice could a swimming pool, tennis, baseball, and football fields.

"All right guys it's time to get out. Sharpener help miss Son to her class room, I have some work in the disciplinary committee. I'll see you in second period."

"Thank you for the lift Devil. It was fun talking to you."

"Same. Good bye."

After the short conversation both Rice and Sharpener went down several corridors until they stood before a large wooden door.

"All right. You stay here until I explain to the teacher what's happened. Don't worry I won't tell him about how you were molested so don't mention it. "

"Thank you Sharp. You've been awfully nice to me. If there's anything I can do to help you don't be afraid to ask. "

"Well I can think of a few things *wink*, but let's save them until later. "

The blonde boy opened the door and entered the classroom, from the outside the saiyan-human hybrid could hear their conversation, which was mostly how they met, a criminal attacking and Devil giving them a lift here.

A minute later the door opened once again this time an elderly man with slick gray hair and very thick glasses came through.

"You must be Son Rice correct? "

He was looking at a stack of papers and didn't bother to glance at her.

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. "

"If you say so. Please co-come, in I mean. I mean come in."

Mid sentence the old man finally took the time to look at her. The sight that greated him was that of two long perfectly fit legs attached to a wide pair of hips, which in turn were connected to a flat stomach, the top part of which was hidden from sight by the biggest breasts the man had ever seen. On top of them stood a thin neck with a head on it.

Shoulder length black hair, deep black eyes, flawless creamy skin and an adorable smile, which looked like it would be more at home on the face of a young child. Not on this temptress.

Several thoughts went through the teachers mind and he was quick to place the papers he was holding in front of his crotch.

"Thank you sir."

What was the old man thinking of again? He completely forgot. But now he had a problem he needed to take care of and it couldn't wait.

"Please take the seat next to Miss Erasa.

Class turn to page eight and familiarise yourself with the material. Since its the first day I think we should take it easy. I have some work to attend to and there fore today you will have a free period. "

Leaving the room in a hurry the old man ran out of sight.

'I guess that he really needed to go.' Rice though as she in turn entered the now full of giggles room.

Greeting her was not what you'd expect in an elite school such as this. Instead of the silent and contained environment her mother had described she was met with a number of cat calls, whistling and numerous words of profanity.

"Hey girl are those udders real?"

"How much do you charge per hour? "

"Turn around and let us get a look at that ass!"

Those were just a few examples of the students version of hello. More than a little embarrassed and maybe just a tad bit happy, Rice looked around for this Erasa person her teacher spoke about. At the farther end of the room she saw a blonde girl waving her hand. Coincidentally Sharpener was just in front of her. So she decided to walk up to her.

"Hi. Are you perchance Erasa?"

"That's me. Come on girl sit down and ill introduce you to the group."

"Oh, thank you. I'm new to the city and I wasn't sure how start a conversation. "

"Don't worry about it. You are way too formal, now you've already met Sharpener, he's the class's man whore, he will put his dick into anything willing. And from what I understand you've met with Devil too, so that's half the important people all ready. All that's left is me Erasa and Kafe over there. "

Kafe, who sat next to Erasa, was a you light brown haired, green eyed girl with a slight tan and shoulder length curly hair. She had her feat on the desk displaying her very tall white high heels. She was wearing a white jean vest which barely covered her sizeable bust, good thing too as Rice was positive that the girl wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her pants, if they classified as such, were very short shorts. She kept them unbuttoned as if showing off her figure. The thing that caught the demisaiyan's eyes however was the small black 'M' tattooed just below her abs.

Erasa wasn't much different in terms of provocative attire. She was at least wearing a bra, but it along with her green and yellow striped tank to didn't leave much for the imagination.

That and her jeans looked like they could compete with Vegeta's spandex in a form fitting competition.

White skin, green eyes, short blonde hair and a large rack. She also spoke a lot and generally seemed too happy for her own good.

"So give us the scoop, how do you like our city so far? How much do your boobs weight, is there milk in there? Do you have any piercings or tattoos? Are you single, can I hold them? "

'Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm lactating? Is it common for over endowed girls to do that? And why am I so agreeable to answer? Well Sharpener did say it was something to be proud of. '

Rice and Erasa shared a short conversation in which she answered all of her questions, but those related to her bosom were shared in whispers.

"No way! Can I hold them? Please. "

"You seem nice and all but, I don't feel like that's something girls should do."

"Oh I get. You are one of those out of town people with strict parents and you had certain expectations about school. Angela was like that too, but look at her now."

Erasa pointed towards a redheaded girl in the seat in front of her. She had one of her hands down Sharpener's pants and the other up her shirt. And it wasn't just her. Almost everyone in the class was now making out, groping and some were even getting blow jobs. A sweet cherry like scent assaulted her senses, next to Erasa Kafe had lighted a pink cigarette. Noticing the look Rice gave her, the tanned girl smirked, took a long drag from the cigarette and blew a velvet coloured smoke ring right at her. The sudden action startled the hybrid girl, but it's not as if it could have done any damage so she payed it no mind. The smoking stick in her hand was the interesting thing, no matter how short it got it didn't leave any ash.

"...t's a fairly free willed society. Rice? "

"Oh, sorry I zoned out for a second. It was kind of shocking. What were we talking about again?"

"Can I please hold your boobs? I'll show you something cool in return. "

"Oh ok. I guess that's a fair trade. "

"Yay! Kafe, do the thing. "

"You got it. "

As Erasa got in a position behind Rice Kafe did something unexpected. She unbuttoned her vest, letting her chest bare for the world to see. One of her nipples was pierced with a thick golden ring.

She then closed her eyes and right before the sight of the half saiyan her breast size began to increase.

At first she was a well appreciated double D but every second she added one cup to them. E,F then G until she stopped herself at H. For the first time in her life Rice had seen a bigger pair of tits than hers. The difference was that Kafe's sagged a bit quite a bit more than hers did. Another thing that Kafe changed was her hair and eye colour. Her previous brown hair was now a split in the middle between strawberry blonde and crimson red. Her eyes went from green to amber.

"What the? "

"Cool isn't it. Kafe is a shape shifter. She can change her body anyway she wants to. "

This was different. Not like Oolong or Puar's transformation technique. It seemed much more natural. It wasn't an illusion, her body had grown and it was obvious by the struggle she had in getting in a comfortable position.

"Damn these are heavy! I'm changing back. "

"You do that I'm going to have some fun over here."

Shrinking her chest to its previous size, Kafe didn't bother to completely button up her vest.

Erasa had sat behind Rice, but still on the same chair. spreading her legs and wrapping them around the saiyan's waist she now had a boob in each hand.

For Rice today was wierd. First she got molested in the morning before school and now she was letting a complete stranger mess with her. Was this the fault of her genetics? Was it really as unnatural as Devil made it out to be? Was it wrong that what Erasa was doing felt incredibly pleasant. Every one else was enjoying it. Questions for later. For now this felt nice.

Meanwhile somewhere below the school something else was taking place.

"Hraa… ghraa..."

"Calm yourself Chalk. Now tell me what happened."

The panting man 'Chalk', Rice's teacher, who ran out before the lecture, was standing in front of another man.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it…. Hah… this new girl shows up in my class. Rice, that's her name, her tits were the size of my head, her body was that of a porn star and a pro athlete. What perfect flesh she has. Soft, firm! Tight! And her ass what wouldn't I do to that rump of hers."

"She sounds like your ideal type. And like a very profitable investment. "

"Investment? Oh no! That one's mine. I want her all to myself. I've been loyal haven't I? I've done all that was asked of me and more! I deserve a bone! Doggy has been a very good boy."

Much like with Kafe earlier Chalk had begun shifting as the conversation went on. Unlike Kafe however he didn't grow a massive pair of tits.

Instead his body morphed into something a lot less human. Growing up by a meter in high the hair on his body thickened. His eyes became bloodshot and amber in colour. Growths spurred from his temples and his teeth became sharper.

Gone was the aging teacher. Gone was his human appearance. Gone were his pants! What was once a man in looks now became an anthropomorphic goat beast. Standing on his hind hooved legs with his dick erect he looked in pain, in pain of being unable to quench his lust.

"You have been a good boy. But you know as well as I do that you just can't control yourself. We should keep her alive until we convert her to our cause. Then you'd be able to break her down as much as you wish. Fuck her until your balls explode for all I care. Until then do with the whores back in the temple. "

"Those wenches? I want something to kill and they are off limits. "

"Yes we need them alive after all. "

"Fuck that! I might as well have sex with a boulder. At least then I can go all out! "

"Maybe if you stopped thinking of only your own pleasure you'd see the joy in watching the humans melt in bliss at the thought of giving themselves up to you."

"We're demons Mrak for balls sake! Do you think that this was designed for someone else's happiness in mind!"

Point towards his groin, Chalk's dick had grown two feet in length. Much like his body it also resembled a goat's in shape, only his was bulging with veins and tumours growths. In an irregular pattern several thorns were sprouting as if hundreds of scorpion stingers were trying to escape his demonic flesh.

"Every time I see one of those humans weather it be man or woman the only thought that runs through my head is the fantasy of digging these spikes into their skin and tearing the meat from their bones before jerking off with what's left of their organs until they are nothing more than a pile of lifeless meat which serves no better purpose than to be fed to the hounds in hell!"

The simple act of explaining his sadistic wishes caused his member to swell thicker and his thorns sprung out further from the shaft. As if completely lost in his desires he bit his elongated tongue until it bled. He kept chewing on it until Mrak decided that enough was enough.

"You've made your point. And after thoughtful consideration I think you deserve your treat."

"You... you mean!"

"Yes, go when you think the time is right. But first put this collar on her and remember to save her heart. That way we can at least clone and revive her properly. "

The promise of fresh meat, unhindered copulation, and the fact that the girl would still be ripe for abuse when he was done. Chalk couldn't believe it he would have thanked god if well he wasn't a demon. Plus most of the gods were pricks anyway. So he settled on the next best thing.

"Oh Mrak! You beautiful son of a bitch! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll be a good boy. Yes I will. "

"I'm glad to hear that. Now that business is done and over let's get some pleasure in."

As he said that he ripped one of Chalk's horns off and rammed it into the goat demons eyes.

The best neighed in unholy pleasure. Screaming words of joy every time Mrak twisted the horn further in with a throaty voice.

And to think. This was only the start of his day.

A/N: To the one guest that reviewed. Yes I do know. It was explained in chapter one.

To everyone else: Thank you all for reviewing.


	5. Encounter

While having someone else carry the weight of your chest felt amazing. Standing still with nothing to do, while everyone else was busy jerking each other off,

was becoming awkward. So Rice choose to start a conversation with the only other person not busy bringing another being to an orgasm. Plus with the way Erasa was moving her hands and pressing her boobs against Rice's back, the half human was getting very aroused. Which wasn't completely bad to be honest.

"Um Kafe. If you don't mind me asking, how did you do that with your chest? "

"Well it's more of a family trait than anything. Shape shifting isn't something anyone can do like the transformation technique. Mass appears from nowhere, minerals and vitamins that are needed by your body to allow such growth aren't saved in some storage you can just open. In short, it's magic."

"You practice magic too?"

"No. My brother is the sorcerer of the house. Are you telling me that you've dabbled in it? "

"I've been trying to get a friend of mine to teach me, but he always refused, it's too dangerous he says. All I want to do is make myself some proper clothes that actually fit properly. "

"Well forget your stubborn nerd of a friend and join the apprentice magician club. With learning materials provided by the cult of Majin. "

"That's quite a sales pitch you've got there. "

"Well when you are part of a cult, converting people to your beliefs is in the job description. Tempting people with bittersweet forbidden knowledge is just one of the many ways we seduce people into joining us."

"What other ways are there? "

"Well, in order for us to practice magic in safety, a lot of energy is required. There are a number of ways to gather such energy, but the one we use revolves around tapping into the power of emotions. More specifically lust."

"So you offer people sex in exchange for teaching them magic? How are you people not swarmed with insistent worshipers? I'm no expert, but wouldn't that kind of association have spread globally? "

"We were swarmed originally, people did almost anything to get in. But we had to place some restrictions. Otherwise nobody would do anything other than fuck and we don't want to be seen as the world's largest sex cult. "

"So how does one join that cult?"

"Interested in joining us are we. Well there are several ways. One is to take a trial period, in which after ten months, if you're still interested in joining you are allowed to become a junior member.

The other is to be scouted by our members. As such you skip directly to junior membership. And the last way to join is to offer your virginity to our god of worship. "

"So how did you and Erasa join? "

"Erasa is still in trial for another week. I on the other hand was born into the faith. So I was initiated after my birth. I could recommend you if you like. "

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to give up my innocence to a lust god I've never met. "

"Shame. They'd love you over there."

"Rice what is this bra your wearing and how do I get into it?"

"It's a spandex training bra. Capsule Corps designed them as part of their new sports set. It's probably the only one that fits properly, one size fits all. "

"How do you unhook it?"

"You don't. It clings to you like a second skin. "

"Bummer! Does C.C. develop underpants as well? "

"No. It's either only top or a full body. "

"Then I guess I'm going under. "

"Wait what. "

With a surprising display of speed, Erasa had unbuttoned the tight jeans and snaked her hand down to Rice's nether regions.

"Wait! I didn't agree to-Ah! "

"Whoa. Girl you've been holding out on some kinks.

Going commando on the first day of school. Very naughty of you. "

"D - don't. Not there. "

Erasa continued to explore the area between the half saiyan's legs. Unfamiliar with the new sensation she was experiencing, the brunette couldn't anything but silently moan.

"So your breasts are guarded by an unreachable defense, but your pussy is for anyone to enjoy? I think you've got your priorities backwards girl. "

Kafe had moved over to the two girls, now that things had gone to the fun parts. With every word she said she blew pink smoke from her cherry scented cigarette in Rice's face.

"It's. Not... like tha~t."

"Really? Seems to me like you're trying to be all prim and proper while really all you want is a good fucking. Hey Erasa. What's the weather down there?"

"It's gotten awfully wet. I wish I had more space to work with."

"Oh me oh my. You know, if you want to I can change my hand right now and give you the fu…"

"Enough! What the hell is going on here? I leave you people for less than an hour and this happens. "

Devil had just entered the room, as if by magic every one had stopped what and who they were doing.

"Erasa take your hand out of Rice's pants! Sharpener, take your dick out of Angela! Kafe stop smoking this instant. And this goes for everyone else

'Stop. Fucking! '

"Oh great. The killjoy is here. "

"Come on man! I haven't even finished yet."

"Yea you can't just leave a person this turned on and just stop."

Many such words of protest followed, but Rice thanked the gods above. Why did she let them do that to her? People she just met. Was it peer pressure? There was definitely something wrong with this town. It didn't matter how normal this was for them or how good it felt. Rice didn't do things like this. She was raised better. The half human could have done a million things to prevent that.

So why didn't she? When Devil walked in her head cleared up and everyone, despite protest, did what he said. She needed to think. Now if only that annoying itch would go away.

Much later.

Chalk had been waiting patiently for classes to end. He'd been stalking Rice ever since her gym class. Finally he would have his reward. The sun was setting and his prey was splitting up from her friends. He could smell the sexual frustration a mile away, looks like she'd been teased for a long time. Probably by Erasa and Kafe. Maybe he'd reward them for doing such a good job. Probably give them a grade higher than they deserve or exempt from homework.

'Come on little morsel. Do something foolish. '

Once she said her goodbyes, Rice began walking away from school.

'Yes. That's the way. Down the darker path. Away from the people. It's almost like your picking out the perfect place for me to grab you.'

Following the girl in his demonic form, Chalk jumped from roof to roof, avoiding the eyes of the populace. He was creeping closer as the half saiyan became more and more isolated. He'd followed her for half an hour before she was completely alone and away from human eyes. It was almost too perfect, it made him question where was she going with such certainty. He continued stalking until she got to a dead end in a deserted alley. Now would be the time to strike, but curiosity was nagging him.

'What are you doing here? A meeting with a friend? A misjudged direction? There is nothing of notice. '

"You can come out now. I know your following me."

'Was she talking to me? Impossible. I was perfect in my stealth. But there isn't any one else around. '

"Yea you. The one on the roof. Come on, I don't have all day. "

So she had noticed him. No matter, everything was still the way he needed it to be.

With one mighty leap the demon was now only a couple of feet away from her and she now had nowhere to run.

'Fine then little whore. Here I am. Is this what you were expecting? Did you think it was just another human waiting? Are you scared now, before you stands a demon, a demon who's going to kill you, rape your corpse and then bring you back to life and do it all over again. '

"So what are you supposed to be? "

Something was wrong. There was no fear in Rice's eyes. Did she not comprehend what stood in front of her. Whatever, work comes first.

Inside his fist the demon held a small black leather choker. With remarkable accuracy he threw it at the girl's throat.

With a effortless gesture Rice intercepted the projectile with her hand. But to her surprise, the choker passed through her fingers as if it was made of air.

Homing in, it attached itself to her neck.

"What the hell is this?"

She tried to rip it of but her fingers still passed through it.

'Now it's time. Your ass is mine! '

With a grunt the masochist ran towards the girl with his arms extended.

*CRUNCH* *CRACK*

"Graagh! "

A pierced scream escaped his throat. The beast's arms were twisted and bent in awkward directions.

'My hands! What happened to my hands? '

"Now, answer my questions, or should I brake your spine as well?"

In any other situation Chalk would have been moaning in pleasure, but the overwhelming shock from what had just transpired was what kept him in a proper state of mind. The girl was right in front of him, standing sideways with her right shoulder towards him. With a roar he launched his open maw towards her body.

"Spine it is then."

A sudden pressure formed below his ribcage. Freezing the monster in place.

Internal organs and muscles began pressing against his back. Soft tissue tore and split, search for a way to get out. The air in his lungs along with blood and spit violently gushed out from his toothy lips. Then as soon as the pressure began it stopped. With a sickening sound of skin tearing and bones breaking the organs and fluids in his stomach left the safety of his body and flew behind him. Where before was a hair covered stomach now stood empty space.

The half saiyan, with a single punch, had blown a hole in his form from the front to the back.

The sudden loss of muscle control caused the demon to fall to his knees.

He would have fallen face first into the ground if Rice hadn't placed a finger on his forehead and kept him at eye level.

"Are you still alive? Because I need some answers and I didn't think this through. "

What had happened? How did she do that? With one attack she'd done the impossible. Although his body would regenerate what good would that do. Even if he was immortal it didn't mean shit. His spine reassembled itself, new flesh crawled around it and his fluids re entered into his veins.

"Do you feel like talking yet?"

"…re."

"What was that?"

"More…"

"I beg your pardon. "

"I said more! Hit me harder! "

Now it was Rice's turn to be shocked. For the first time since they met the beast spoke. And it wanted her to hit him.

"Are you getting off on this?"

In response Chalk only demonstrated his pulsating dick.

"Keh... hahaha. "

That was rich. The bastard had his cock pointed right at her and was asking her to beat him up.

"That's hilarious. *KICK* Hey, did you know *STOMP* all day I've been letting people *KICK* play around with my body. *PUNCH* But you're the first one to let mess around with with your body. "

The once frightening demon now lay sprawling on the ground. His body beaten and broken, the only thing left untouched was his erect member. But the girl wasn't done yet. Placing a hand on one of the thorns on his shaft she suddenly tugged it. It came out with a pop held connected by several nerves.

"It feels so good to be me right now. What is the purpose of these anyway? "

Chalk couldn't believe his eyes. The moment she'd ripped off the spike her hair had turned to golden yellow and that power. What was she? From the very start he knew she was strong, but this. The energy she emitted was leagues above anything he'd known. The pain she'd put him through was incomparable. True the torture methods he knew put hers to shame, but for demons whose bodys were only a disposable shell, power is what mattered. And she had enough to spare.

"…k …e."

"Sorry I didn't catch that. Please repeat it once you fix your jaw."

"Kick me in the balls!"

"… Pff haha~. Oh god you're hilarious. Fine then no complaints afterwards. "

Stepping closer Rice grabbed the bloody piece of flesh that was once the demon's cock and with a mighty swing of her leg planted her foot in the swollen black testicles. The force of the kick was great enough to lift the beast in the air. When the pain became pleasure Chalk finally succumbed and unloaded his pent up frustration... All over her smiling face.

"*Cough* Gah. Rude much! Gees the hell man a little warning next time. Oh god it's soaking into my clothes. "

'Oh that's the stuff. It's been faar too long.'

"Hey where are you going? "

'Even though I failed to capture you, the information I got will more than make up for it. Enjoy the collar wench and the reek of corruption while you're at it. With it I've already won.'

As Chalk faded out of existence he could still hear Rice yelling curses, not that it mattered to him. Now it was time to sleep.

An / next chapter will focus on Rice's point of view for after the first class. I ain't skipping out on that


End file.
